dark wings
by lucka-love
Summary: esta es una petición de una historia que ya había hecho...


Hola de nuevo!

esta es una historia que le devía a nely de asakura tao, espero que te guste =P

esta la versión extendida de otra que ya había hecho hace un tiempo "alas negras" de ahí el titulo.

sin mas, espero que lo disfruteis. =/

* * *

Se la encontró sentada en la orilla de la fuente, acariciando el agua lentamente. "me gustaría que esa mano estuviera acariciando otras cosas" pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara al imaginarse la situación, pero pronto desechó la idea al recordar todas esas veces que lo había llamado pervertido. Hacerle eso sería darle la razón, y no quería eso. _Porque él NO era un pervertido. _Se acercó a ella, aterrizando elegantemente a su lado, y una vez en el suelo sacudió sus alas un par de veces más antes de que "desaparecieran" detrás de su espalda.

Ella se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo con una expresión tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Dark, aun con su sonrisa en la cara, mirándola intensamente.

-pasar el rato-le contestó con sencillez, devolviéndole una cálida mirada.

-está enfriando, te vas a resfriar si sigues así-dijo señalando su ropa.

Ella sonrió con algo de maldad.

-Dark, ¿te estás preocupando por mi salud?-preguntó irónica, pero con voz suave.

-…- bajó la cabeza.

-Dark…-le dijo ella, con voz más suave aun, casi en un susurro.

Él subió la cabeza, demostrando que la escuchaba y dejando en su cara una expresión de curiosidad parecida a la de un niño.

-¿te podría pedir una cosa?-dijo Rika con las mejillas de un adorable color rosa.

-¿Qué?-en verdad la curiosidad lo estaba matando; nunca había visto tan nerviosa a su amada Rika.

-cierra los ojos- dijo ella decida, se levantó y se acercó a Dark.

Este hizo lo que le pidió, algo desconfiado. Rika estiró una mano en dirección a las alas de este.

_Si estiraba un poco más los dedos podría llegar a cogerla. Al menos podrá tocar una de ellas. Tenían fama de ser las más suaves y brillantes de todas, a pesar de ser negras._

_Desgraciadamente una mano aprisionó su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera avanzando._

_-¿Quieres tocar una?- preguntó el dueño de tal maravilla con burla._

_-Si...- contestó ella avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así decidida, esa era una oportunidad única en la vida que no iba a desperdiciar tan fácilmente._

_-Bien, tu misma, pero como arranches una sola pluma te corto las manos y las envío por paquete certificado a tus padres- dijo él, despreocupado._

_-solo tocar- asintió ella medio embobada en las alas del otro, y la mano que aprisionaba su muñeca la soltó, permitiendo que acariciara una de sus imponentes alas negras. En verdad eran suaves, más aun de lo que se imaginaba. Sonrió, ahora podría morirse y moriría feliz._

_Bajó la mano y él extendió las alas elegantemente en un ademán de querer irse._

_-¿Te llevo?- preguntó de nuevo con burla, extendiendo también los brazos- se tarda muy poco._

_Ella dudó un poco, pero era su oportunidad de estar cerca de él._

La cogió en volandas y sacudió las alas, despegando.

Rika sentía el aire golpear su cara levemente y sacudir sus cabellos.

Después de un rato se quedó dormida apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dark, que sonrió ante la cara de tranquilidad que tenía su amada.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, ya era de día y por un momento pensó que lo había soñado todo, pero desechó esa idea al ver una pluma negra y una nota en cima de su escritorio.

Se levantó a cogerla y la leyó: "_sigo sin saber qué hacías en el parque en camisón, así que espero que esta noche me contestes algo creíble, no "estoy pasando el rato", nos vemos en tu balcón"._

Sonrió y guardó la pluma en el cajón de su escritorio donde guardaba todo lo que era importante para ella. El nunca le había dicho que la amaba, pero era algo más que obvio que sentía algo especial por ella; sin embargo ella todavía se había dado cuenta hacía unos días que el sentimiento era correspondido, y una "cita" en su balcón a la luz de la luna era un buen escenario para declararse. Solo esperaba no meter la pata como lo había hecho otras tantas veces.

* * *

y hasta aquí la versión extendida de ALAS NEGRAS.

no sabía como terminarlo, así que si alguien quere coger el fic y cambiarle el final, tiene mi permiso, pero podo por favor que AVISE antes de hacerlo. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver otras opciones de mi fic...

Nely, espero que no te disguste demasiado el final, esque mis neuronas ya no daban para más... T_T

tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, rosas o besos... para algo se inventaron los reviews ^_^


End file.
